theduskchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blacked Out
Blacked Out is the third episode of Season One in Dusk Chronicles. Summary The gang decides to get to the bottom of the strange things that have been happening. They each split into different groups to cover more ground. As Alek and Ruby prepare to trap the mysterious stranger, but soon run into a major roadblock with Officer Ramzy. When they come face to face with the person beneath the dark cloak, they reveal something that may unravel the gang's very world they know. Synopsis At the cabin, the others are discussing everything that has happened so far. Ian comforts Ruby and asks her is she is ok; she tells him that she's fine. He asks was it what he thinks it is, but she brushes it off by telling him that this isn't the time. Alek interrupts the two by telling that them that they have bigger problems, which causes Ian to ask the three questions: who are you, how did you know about this place and why did you bring him (Brian). Ruby tells him that his name is Alek and that she brought him there because he had information about Dennis. Brian tells them that he followed him in case that person had come back. Ian tells them that they will have to somehow figure out what all of this means, but first he tells that he's going to call Bianca and Claire; and ask them to meet him at the cabin. Bianca now getting home, gets a text from Ian to meet him at the cabin. Claire while driving down the street, gets the same text and heads in the direction of the cabin. When they both get there, they begin to ask questions about why they are there. When they get inside, Bianca with her same hostility asks why Ruby is there, so Ian answers can they not do this now. Claire immediately notices Alek and tells him "Is this the soon you were talking about?". He answers "Not under these terms". Alek then begins to retell them everything that he told Ruby previously with some new information about three different suitcases that Dennis buried in three different locations. Ruby asks him does he know where the location are. He tells them that he only knows where two are, the one near the quarry and the one is a city called Soliceburg. Alek then begins to head out of the cabin, which prompts Ian to ask where he is going, so he tells him that he's to try to find the person that he saw at the cemetery and the school. Brian asks what should the rest of them do, so he says that they should just go home and he will take of it. Ian then steps up and asks why should they listen to him; and he answers by telling him that they can do what ever they want, and leaves. Ruby follows him and asks isn't there anything he needs her to do. He answers by telling her that she still needs to continue with the laptop and to also see if one of the others in there can get any information about Dennis from his mother. He gets on his motorcycle and leaves. Ruby goes back inside the cabin and pulls Claire to the side and asks if she will go to see Shira Freeman to find out any information about Dennis. She tells her that she doesn't think that would be reasonable, but she tells her that it's favorite for Alek and she almost immediately agrees; and takes off. Cast Main Cast *Ian Ladino *Bianca Moreno *Claire Sanchez *Brian Newman *Alek Santiago *Ruby Benson Guest Cast *Dennis Freeman *Donald Freeman *Shira Freeman *Gordon Ramzy *Francis Monroe Locations *Duskville Notes *Alek meets Gordon Ramzy for the first time. *Ruby's last name is revealed to be Benson. *The first dark cloaked stranger is revealed to be Francis Monroe. *Dennis' mother tells Claire about Dennis' best friend, Arthur Martin. *Ian and Ruby almost kiss. *Ian and Bianca with help from Brian discover a secret underground poker organization that Dennis went to and also Sabrina went there as well. *Alek finds the first briefcase only to find out that it was raided by a member of the Phoenix Society. *Ruby finally cracks into Dennis' laptop and read about something involving a curse. *Francis reveals that the second briefcase is at a bank in Fratos, Michigan. *There are crows seen flying at the end of the episode. *There are shown to be at least six members of the Phoenix Soceity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1